Encubierto
by JaneyShep1988
Summary: Shepard tiene una misión de infiltración. Cuando al llegar al lugar encuentra ahí a Joker, ambos tendrán que aprovechar el momento. Historia original mía en inglés. Categoría M porque es muy explícita.


Tatiana Shepard descansaba en su cuarto después de haber ordenado permiso de salida. Tras muchas misiones necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, quizá salir a algún lugar y tomar un trago con…bueno, quizá consigo misma. No había tenido los cojones de hacer ninguna insinuación a la persona que tenía en mente. Probablemente su lisiado trasero se reiría de ella y eso era algo que no pensaba experimentar. En ese momento un mensaje entró a su computadora.

"Comandante" el rostro del Almirante Hackett parpadeaba en su pantalla "Inteligencia de la Alianza ha reunido información sobre una célula rebelde de Cerberus que opera usando un sitio en los Wards como fachada. Necesitamos un agente infiltrado para una misión de reconocimiento. No necesito decirle que esto es clasificado"

"Entendido Señor. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Reúnase con Mela Tesaris en Flux. Es una espectro asari, ella te dirá que hacer. Una última cosa comandante, empaque sus esenciales. Probablemente pasará la noche ahí" Ella no estaba segura, pero le pareció notar una nota extraña en la voz de Hackett cuando dijo la última línea.

"Sí Señor" Shepard dudó "Señor? Qué tipo de lugar es ese?"

Hackett suspiró antes de responder

"Un burdel, Comandante"

/

"Tienes que decírselo Joker" había dicho Garrus, palmeando su espalda

"Auch! Cuidado con el hombro" Joker giró su silla para darle la cara al turiano "Decirle qué? Que la he amado desde siempre? Que cuando ella murió nada ya nada tenía sentido para mí? Que yo-"

"Que Usted pasa el 90% de su tiempo libre buscando porno de Shepard en la Extranet Mr. Moreau" intervino EDI

Las mejillas de Joker estaban al rojo vivo. Garrus se reía tan fuerte que su visor cayó al suelo.

"Claro. Gracias EDI, es bueno saber que siempre puedo contar contigo" dijo Joker mirando con furia al orbe azul

"Por supuesto Sr. Moreau"

"Ves? Tienes que decírselo, o acaso te vas a quedar callado para siempre?" desde que Garrus finalmente había conseguido estar con Tali, intentaba por todos los medios hacer que Joker le dijera a Shepard lo que todo el mundo en la SR-2 ya sabía. Que el piloto bebía los vientos por la comandante.

"Solo porque lo tuyo funcionó, no significa que tenga que funcionar para el resto, grandulón" con un suspiro, Joker continuó trabajando sobre el panel de control "ella es Shepard por Dios santo! No cualquier mujer. Apuesto que tiene decenas y decenas de marines musculosos en línea esperando por ella. Si no le digo nada, ella no tiene que rechazarme, lo ves?" dijo dándose golpecitos en la sien con el índice, sonriendo astutamente.

"Muy inteligente Joker" Garrus se levantó para irse, torciendo los ojos "Espero que no lo lamentes más temprano que tarde"

Cuando el turiano se fue, Joker pensó acerca de lo que le había dicho. No. Era imposible; tenía que quedarse callado. De hecho debía intentar sacar a Shepard de su cabeza y de su corazón. En ese instante notó que la Comandante dejaba la nave con una pequeña maleta, vestida en ropa de civil. Era obvio que no iba a ninguna misión.

"EDI, a dónde va Shepard?" sabía que como Comandante ella tenía que dejar una localización específica para ser contactada en caso de emergencia.

"Destino no especificado" Joker levantó una ceja "Sin embargo, le dijo a la Srta. Lawson que estaría de vuelta en la mañana"

Se iba de cacería. Sintió una oleada de furia y celos subiendo por todo su cuerpo.

"EDI, haz los chequeos de rutina" dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el puente "Estaré de vuelta en la mañana"

"Muy bien Sr. Moreau"

/

Joker no estaba seguro que era lo que estaba haciendo ni a dónde estaba yendo. Lo único que sabía era que quedarse trabajando en la nave mientras Shepard yacía en algún lugar de la Ciudadela besando a otro hombre, abrazándolo _o peor_ era extremadamente doloroso; pero si ella podía hacerlo, él también " _me tengo que acostar con alguien!"_

Cojeando por Zakera Ward se dio cuenta que hacer lo que tenía planeado sin alcohol era una misión suicida; sabía que no tenía las habilidades sociales ni el encanto para seducir a alguien hasta lograr que se acostaran con él. Después de años de vivir con el síndrome de Vrolik, había desarrollado una muy pobre imagen de sí mismo, escondiendo todas sus inseguridades detrás de su arrogancia, ingenio y mal carácter.

Se había enamorado de Shepard cuando llegó a darse cuenta que ella lo trataba como a una persona cualquiera, sin lástima. Ella no tenía reparos en contestarle a lo que él le dijera y no lo trataba con guantes de seda solo por su condición. Ella era fuerte, hermosa y quizá un poco loca. Era perfecta.

" _Ok. Stop con la Sheparditis"_ lo que él necesitaba era alcohol. Sí, alcohol y sexo. Deteniéndose en un Transporte Rápido, se encontró en el Antro de Chora en un suspiro.

Se sentó en una de las mesas e intentando quitarse a Shepard de la cabeza, ordenó un baile erótico y una botella de whisky.

Media hora después había vaciado mitad de la botella y se sentía un poco mareado. Dos asaris habían bailado para él y su libido era alta. Ellas no eran Shepard, de acuerdo, pero eran hermosas.

Sin embargo el Antro de Chora no era un burdel, así que apurando la otra mitad en dos tragos se levantó para irse. Cojear borracho estaba probando ser tan difícil como encontrarle a Grunt una novia " _vaya idea"_. Buscó en su omniherramienta la dirección de un lugar que Zaeed le había recomendado a la tripulación algunas semanas antes, algo similar al Antro pero con el servicio añadido.

Sintiéndose algo acerca de la idea de pagarle a una prostitute para complacerlo, llegó al lugar. Las luces rojas de neón alrededor de la puerta eran suficiente indicador, un enorme krogan fungía de guardaespaldas en la entrada.

"No te vayas sin pagar, trata bien a las chicas o te rompo el cuello" rugió el gigante.

Joker todavía se sentía inseguro sobre qué demonios estaba haciendo. Este no era él. Este era el efecto del rechazo de Shepard, " _no es rechazo si no le has dicho nada"_ le dijo su lado optimista, _"papa, patata"_ fue la deprimente estocada final.

Tratando de adecuar sus ojos a las suaves luces del lugar, escogió una mesa en una esquina. Haciéndole un gesto a una camarera ordenó más alcohol, esta vez, vodka. La bonita asari usaba un traje que dejaba poco a la imaginación. El amiguito de Joker se estaba emocionando. Cuando el trago llegó se lo tomó más rápido de lo que demoraron en servírselo. Pidió otro.

Sus ojos vagaron observando a las chicas; todas eran bonitas. Súbitamente se quedó helado. Sus ojos fueron cautivados por una hermosísima pellirroja en corsé y liguero negro de encaje. Tenía que ser la mujer más hermosa del lugar. Sus labios carnosos eran de un rojo bermellón, y sus ojos azules brillaban bajo su sombra negra. Se veía peligrosa y sensual como el demonio; no podía dejar de mirarla, su miembro duro respondiendo a su visión. Sus generosos senos rebotaban mientras ella danzaba sobre una tarima, sus caderas moviéndose provocativamente ante todos los hombres, quienes, Joker notó, estaban hipnotizados por ella.

"Quién es ella?" le preguntó a su camarera. Se sentía un poco culpable, aquella mujer lo tenía embelesado especialmente porque se parecía mucho a Shepard. Esto era, si es que Shepard usara liguero.

"Nueva. Llegó hoy día. Va a tener mucho éxito, lo sé" y sin añadir otra palabra, la asari lo dejó para servir otras mesas.

Tenía que verla de cerca así que cambio de mesa a una casi en frente de ella. Tenía algo familiar. En ese momento su belleza bajó de la tarima y para sopresa de Joker fue a su mesa.

Se sentó en su regazo dándole la espalda, presionando su redondo trasero contra su creciente bulto, haciéndolo gemir; sus manos agarraron posesivamente su pequeña cintura. Él sabía que esta era probablemente su rutina con todo el mundo, pero no podía evitarlo, si podía comprar una hora con ella, lo haría; gastaría hasta su último crédito en ella. En ese momento ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y susurró en su oído.

"Disfrutando el show Teniente de vuelo?"

"Comandante?!"

/

Las órdenes de Shepard eran claras, su misión era evaluar el lugar y memorizar la disposición de los ambientes para el equipo de intervención de la Alianza. Tesaris ya había establecido una tapadera para ella, y su contacto en el lugar les había asegurado que todo iría bien si Shepard hacía que los dueños del lugar se tragaran el anzuelo con su actuación. Tendría que usar todos los medios necesarios. Podría irse en la mañana sin levantar sospechas y ya tenía un vial que Tesaris le había dado en caso tuviera que "complacer" a algún parroquiano. "Solo ponlo en la bebida y 24 horas de sueño asegurado" le había dicho la asari.

Cuando llegó su turno, estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Había sido entrenada para pelear, para matar, para ser implacable, no para encantar a otros con su físico. Shepard no creía que fuera lo suficientemente bonita, toda la vida usando armaduras y uniformes dejaban poco espacio para sentirse "femenina" o lo que fuera que sea. Quizá esa fuera la razón por la que Joker nunca había mostrado ningún interés en ella sin importar cuan insinuantes hubieran sido sus coqueteos.

Suspiró. Después de arreglarse se sintió mucho más consciente de su aspecto físico cuando su nuevo "uniforme" le fue presentado. Se retorció de risa. La Comandante Shepard, la carnicera de Torfan, usando un liguero. Hackett sí que tenía sentido del humor.

Casi se fue al suelo de la impresión cuando al salir por la puerta vio a Joker sentado en una de las mesas esquineras. Podría reconocer aquella gorra, ojos esmeralda y sexy barba donde fuera. " _Qué diablos estaba haciendo SU piloto aquí?"_ Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón, no podía imaginar a otra mujer besándolo, o siquiera cerca de él si ya iba al caso. Mataría a la perra que se atreviera a intentarlo _"Si, bien sutil. Totalmente adaptada, Tiana"_

La presencia de Joker le dio un incentive mientras bailaba imaginando que él era el único en la habitación. Lo vio moverse más cerca y tomó una decisión. Quizá había sido cobarde todos estos años como Comandante Shepard, evitando decirle nada, pero como Scarlett O'Hara, _vaya nombre para ridículo_ , ella se sentía fuerte, confiada, sexy. La lujuria en los ojos de Joker era ambrosía para su ego, y en un movimiento avezado se acercó a él; la necesidad de tocarlo explotando dentro de ella como un volcán en combustión.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a su fragancia amaderada, llenando su mente y mojando su ropa interior. Acaso ya él la había reconocido? Para ella, su transformación no había sido tan radical pero siendo justos, ahora era otra persona. Shepard era hermosa, nadie podía negarlo, pero la cosa más sexy que había usado en su vida habían sido pantalones cargo con remera, embellecidos por su insólita limpieza, a diferencia de la sangre y partes de cuerpos que solía usar como accesorios. Tampoco era hábito suyo usar maquillaje; agua y jabón eran sus mejores amigos.

Esa fue la razón por la cual después de sentarse en su regazo y sintiendo su erección presionar contra sus labios inferiores, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, reclamándola, ella tenía que decírselo. Tenía que dejarle saber que si había alguien excitándolo, era ella, aquella mujer que lo había amado durante tanto tiempo. Tatiana Shepard.

/

"Comandante?!" la impression fue tan fuerte que Joker casi volcó su bebida

"Eso guapo, seré la comandante de tus fantasías" dijo Shepard casi gritando, para luego susurrar a su oído "Vamos idiota, trabaja conmigo!"

Él no sabía que decir. Qué estaba haciendo Shepard ahí?! Acaso esto era una clase de broma? Sus rodillas se sentían débiles. Queriendo evitarla, el destino lo había arrojado contra algo que él temía más que a las fauces trilladoras: el amor de su vida. Sus sentidos estaban sobrecargados de sensaciones, su dulce fragancia, la suavidad de su piel, su cuerpo sensual retorciéndose contra él; todo nublaba su juicio.

No podía lugar. Había amado a Shepard durante tanto tiempo. Durante tanto tiempo había ansiado tocarla que no tuvo opción más que zambullirse en ella. Sus manos bajaron por los lados de su torso, sintiendo el encaje del corsé. Un susurro de Shepard lo sacó de su ensoñación.

"Dedos ágiles ah?"

"No tienes idea nena" masculló

"Mhm?"

"Qué estás haciendo aquí Shepard?" no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto, ella no podía saber cuán loco estaba por ella. Trató de controlarse.

"Misión. Mira Joker, vas a ayudarme quieras o no…"Shepard se levantó y yendo detrás de su silla, se inclinó murmurando suavemente "Pregunta por Scarlett O'Hara, rápido. Toma, mi ficha de crédito. Te lo explicaré entonces" Ya había deslizado la ficha en su bolsillo.

Cuando el número terminó, Shepard desapareció y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó acercándose a una matriarca asari.

"Quiero a Scarlett O'Hara" sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose violentamente

"Toda la noche?"

Shepard no había dicho nada acerca de tiempos. Dudaba que la Comandante quisiera pasar una hora con él, mucho menos toda la noche

"Ehh…" _piensa Joker, piensa!_

"Y bien?"

"Toda la noche" _quémierdahaces idiota?!_ Realmente estaba pasando esto? Se vio a sí mismo presentado la ficha de crédito de Shepard a la matriarca

"Ok. Mr. Shepard, serán 3000 créditos" la matriarca lo miró para ver si surgía alguna queja por el precio. Él parecía ausente, tomando la ficha con una expresión vacía "Salón 103, sigue de frente, verás el número" _primera vez_ , pensó

 _Oh mierda mierda mierda._ Quizá seguía roncando en su silla en la cabina, o había caído dentro de un depósito de arena roja saliendo del Antro de Chora. No había puñetera forma de que acabara de pagar con el dinero de Shepard por una noche con Shepard. _Cómo?!_

Cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación 103, lentamente giró la perilla.

Shepard estaba ahí, aún vestida en ese pecado negro. Cuando lo vio entrelazó sus lazos alrededor de su cuello, y le susurraba erizando todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

"Escucha. No sé por qué estás aquí, pero no vas a malograr mi trabajo. Abrázame!" demandó enojada. Sus manos no tuvieron que escuchar otra palabra, vagando por su cuerpo como poseído.

"De eso se trata?" Joker rió para sí mismo. Ahí estaba él imaginando a Shepard en una aventura, y la podre mujer trabajaba como siempre. Sonrió, siendo dolorosamente consciente de la cercanía de su cuerpo. Podía ver cada peca, los hoyuelos de su rostro, gotas de sudor sobre sus redondos senos. "Y ahora qué, Shepard?" Intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en su verga palpitante, mientras la boca de la comandante viajaba por su mandíbula hasta su oreja, mordiendo delicadamente su lóbulo.

"Esto no te va a gustar. No podemos quedarnos sentados; hay micrófonos, quizá cámaras de seguridad…" Shepard sabía que no habían cámaras ni micrófonos; pero estaba decidida. Su deseo largamente escondido, cada vez más fuerte con cada caricia que él le daba. Iba a acostarse con Joker, o dejaba de llamarse la carnicera. "Tienes que follarme Jeff" su voz, un suave ronroneo

Joker se quedó sin habla. Definitivamente se había caído en un depósito de arena roja. Esto no podía estar pasando. Estaba Shepard de verdad pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor?

"Lo intentaré" escuchó su propia voz responder. _Lo intentaré y una mierda,_ la parte más difícil sería quitarse la ropa sin romperse un hueso

"No suenes tan emocionado aviador" Shepard sonreía con picardía, pero su voz escondía un tinte de decepción.

Lentamente ella empezó a desvestirlo, mientras Joker trataba de reaccionar y hacerle todo lo que había soñad desde la primera noche que la conoció. Sus manos desabrocharon el corsé liberando sus grandes senos. La visión casi le hizo perder el aliento. Sin saber lo que hacía pellizcó uno de sus pezones, succionando el otro, causando un quejido en Shepard; se sentía como un maníaco mientras chupaba sus senos y sus manos se enterraban en su duro trasero. Las manos de ella ya lo tenían desnudo e intentando devolverle el favor le retiró las pantaletas, dejándola sólo con el liguero. _Carjo, mierda, carajo!_ Se veía tan hermosa mientras yacía en la cama; lujuria en sus ojos, deseo en su rostro. Cayó sobe ella, aplastando su boca con la suya, memorizando cada sabor, cada pequeño gemido y jadeo que ella le daba. _Shepard, mierda, te amo demasiado!_ Empujó su lengua entre sus labios mientras sentía que la lengua de ella acariciaba su labio inferior. Sus manos acariciaban sus senos, aplastándolos delicadamente, mientras su muslo presionaba contra su sexo, incrédulo ante la humedad que sentía.

Shepard se separó de él e inclinándose, lo tomó completamente con su boca que era como un capullo de rosa, rodeando su lengua contra la punta y envolviéndolo; no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La cabeza de Shepard bajaba y subía balanceándose, mientras sus manos pellizcaban la carne de sus caderas. Joker tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando mechones de cabello rojo.

"Mierda! Carajo..!" la sensación era increíble. La lengua de Shepard se retorcía sobre su pene y viajaba hasta la base, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus testículos. Los sonidos que hacía mientras se la chupaba estaban empujándolo sobre el límite.

No iba a durar mucho más. Él quería poseerla por completo, así que levantándola por los brazos la acostó en la cama. Con una mano separó sus piernas y posicionándose en su entrada, se deslizó dentro de ella, hundiéndose en su húmedo interior.

No pudo contener un rugido enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella, sus ojos cerrados de placer. Tenía que ser el bastardo más afortunado del mundo.

Podía escuchar los jadeos y gemidos de Shepard debajo de los suyos, sus senos presionando contra su pecho. Joker se arrodilló sobre la cama y levantando sus caderas la penetraba cada vez más duro. Inclinándose, su boca empezó a succionar sus rosados pezones mientras sus manos agarraban las caderas de ella cada vez más fuerte, cada arremetida indicándole que su clímax estaba cerca.

"Jeff, ah- por-favor!"

Se estaba volviendo loco. _Shepard gritaba su nombre!_ Recibiendo cada centímetro de su virilidad dentro de ella.

Vio como sus pequeñas manos agarraban las almohadas casi desgarrándolas, mientras su fogosa cabeza se tiraba hacia atrás, exponiéndole su precioso cuello.

Algo salvaje emergió dentro de Joker, tenía que ser suya. Se abalanzó sobre su cuello y la mordió en el mismo momento que las paredes de su interior lo apretaban con desesperación, haciéndole hundir sus dientes profundamente en su carne. Shepard gritó su nombre, haciendo que derramara semen en su interior; sus manos casi arañando sus carnes.

"Oh, mierda, Shepard…!" Con una última embestida, cayó hacia adelante, respirando pesadamente, escuchando a Shepard jadear debajo de él.

Joker levantó su cuerpo, separándose de ella, tenía que registrar esto en su memoria para siempre, la imagen suya conquistando a la Comandante. Sus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo siguiendo las marcas de su encuentro, la sangre fluyendo por su cuello, marcas en sus senos, rasguños en sus caderas y su semen rebalsando sus profundidades, manchando sus muslos y su monte de Venus. Realmente había sido él el que había logrado hacer todo eso? Sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre lo tenía mareado.

Rodando hacia uno de sus lados, se quedó callado. Podía abrazarla? Quería besarla, sentirla, nunca separase de ella.

"Del tipo mordedor ah?" Su ronca voz rompió el silencio haciendo a Joker muy consciente de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos

"Lo siento, señorita…" acaso tenía que seguir con la charada?

"Shepard"

Joker no entendía nada. Los micrófonos, las cámaras…

"Sabes? Si Garrus pudiera vernos… se reiría bastante" Shepard miraba al techo pero él sintió como su mano agarraba la suya suavemente. Garrus? Qué? Qué tenía Garrus que ver con esto?

"No entiendo…" Joker quería sacudirla. Había algo que se le escapaba.

"Esto" con una mano ella señaló la mordida "Es una costumbre turiana morder a tu pareja, me lo dijo una vez"

"Bueno, por suerte para ti, no soy turiano" Joker sabía que sonaba duro. Él conocía la tradición turiana, pero esto era una eventualidad. Había tenido sexo con ella pero por más bello y sensual que hubiera sido, había sido solo cuestión de suerte. No quería albergar falsas esperanzas.

"Ajá.." Shepard se movió alejándose de él "Bueno, me vestiré. Deberías hacer lo mismo" se sentía sucia. Esto no había salido como ella lo esperaba. Silenciosas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Joker vio las lágrimas caer al suelo, amortiguadas por la alfombra. ACASO SHEPARD LLORABA? Realmente la había lastimado tanto? Podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero no verla así.

Caminando hacia ella, la agarró por los brazos, _tan suaves, tan tersos_ , y voteándola la encaró.

"Shepard, lo siento, no quise lastimarte" Una de sus manos subió hasta su cuello. La piel alrededor de la mordida estaba morada e inflamada. Era un bruto, como podía haberle hecho eso a ella? Se maldecía mentalmente

Ella se rió por sobre su llanto "He tenido peores dolores, créeme. Esto es nada" no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Esas piscinas de jade la embrujaban tratando de arrancarle la verdad a su corazón.

Shepard se liberó de su agarre "EDI? Partimos en 5 horas. Notifica a la tripulación" ella hablaba abiertamente, comunicándose con la Normandía. Espera, qué? "Tendremos que dejar este basurero en unas pocas horas" su voz sonaba dura

"Comandante?" Joker se sentía perplejo "No entiendo, que hay de las cámaras, los micrófonos…?"

Sentándose al borde de la cama, Shepard suspiró, dándole una sonrisa torcida. _Ya que mierda, se lo diré. Se dará cuenta tarde o temprano._

"No hay micrófonos ni cámaras. Estoy en una misión, sí, pero la otra parte…es falsa" Ella esperó a ver su reacción. Él parecía haber perdido cualquier conexión con la realidad "…Sip" la p hizo un _pop_

"Espera, qué…?" Joker no era estúpido. Estaba ella sugiriendo lo que él pensaba? Él quería creer, pero habiendo pasado todo el tiempo creyendo que la Comandante Sheprd etaba fuera de su alcance… "Qu-"

"Que te amo pedazo de imbécil! Que te engañé para que te acostaras conmigo! Ya. Lo dije. Puedes reportarme con la Alianza" sonaba más enojada con cada segundo que pasaba "Oh, espera. Estoy muerta para ellos. Quizá entonces con Miranda y si ella no quiere escucharte quizá puedas ir co-"

Joker había escuchado suficiente. Acercándose a ella, la besó presionando su cuerpo al de ella; sus manos tocaron su rostro, tiernamente, mientras sus pulgares acariciaban sus cejas debajo de su brillante pelo rojo.

"También te amo Shepard, siempre lo he hecho" susurró contra sus labios.

Rompiendo el beso, se quedaron quietos, perdidos en los ojos del otro. Finalmente Joker dijo

"Así que ahora estás marcada. Eso significa que eres mía, que eres mi compañera, mi pareja de por vida" sus labios se curvaron una sexy mueca

"Como sabes eso? Como sabes lo del marcado?"

"El grandulón me lo dijo. Por qué crees que lo hice?"

Ella lo besó de nuevo; no existía posibilidad en esta galaxia de que nunca, jamás dejara a Joker.

"Bueno, sí, supogo que lo soy…"Shepard sintió un cosquilleo entre sus muslos, la dura verga de Joker presionando contra su abdomen y sus ojos mirándola con amor desenfrenado.

"Dime Scarlett… Cuánto tiempo más tenemos?"


End file.
